


Lolicide

by M (M935694)



Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [37]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Asphyxiation, Beating, Beheading, Brain Damage, F/F, F/M, Guro, Hanging, Lolicon, Shooting, Snuff, Stabbing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:35:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23344069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/M935694/pseuds/M
Summary: A bunch of scenes about various fe lolisMidori acts as target practice for HinokaMaria gets stabbed through the heartNino gets beaten-up and then has her head cut off (she enjoys it tho)Elise gets hangedDelthea gets turned into a Risen via a thanatophage working its way into her brain
Series: Fire Emblem Heroines: The Guro Edition [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654294
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Lolicide

**Author's Note:**

> A chapter dedicated solely to the youngest girls - I don't do that often, but there was plenty of them I needed to catch up on since I wasn't doing them before.

Hinoka walked around the practice field. Once she told Kiran she had some experience fighting with a bow, he insisted that she took Lyn’s old ones. Not wanting to disappoint him, she agreed - and now she was on the archery field, Mulagir in hand. It was as if the bow itself was helping her aim, making her far more comfortable with her aim than ever before. In just a few days of training, she managed to get her skills back in full. Now, she was taking a break and playing with her weapon, quite happy with how the bow training had been going so far. As she was standing there, she noticed a green-haired girl approach her.  
“Hey there, Lady Hinoka! I’m Midori! Did you happen to get bored of those lame, lifeless targets that you’re taking a break now?” Hinoka surveyed the girl with her eyes. She looked pretty young, and was dressed in a Hoshido-style dress. Hinoka wondered, why she couldn’t recognize her, but ignored that for now.  
“I kind of did. I feel that this is as far as I can go with just these…” Hinoka trailed off, but that only excited the girl more.  
“How about practicing on a living target, then?” Hinoka looked at her, a bit confused.  
“Can’t do that right now - or are you volunteering to be one?” She asked the girl with a smile of her own.  
“Yep! In fact, that’s why I’m here! I prepared a new anti-arrow medicine, and I needed to test if the formula is working. I figured out that going here, I can help someone else, too! Isn’t that just great?” Midori showed her a bottle with some greenish liquid inside.  
“Are you going to test it on yourself?” Hinoka asked her another question.  
“Yes! If it doesn’t work, then it serves me right for messing it up!” Midori laughed as she said that, then looked at Hinoka again. “Okay, let’s see if it works.” Midori’s face brightened as she heard that, happy that she and Hinoka could help each other out. She was about to ran off towards where the targets were lined up, but Hinoka stopped her.  
“Before we start, can you take off your dress?”  
“Sure thing! I was thinking of taking it over there so that you could try hitting all of my body parts, but if you want me to undress now, I’ll do it right away!” Answering enthusiastically, Midori began to untie her kimono. As she struggled to get it off, Hinoka approached her and helped her with untying it. “Thanks!” Midori called out as she managed to get her kimono off, and just threw it to the ground. The second layer of cloth waited underneath it, and Hinoka helped her with removing it as well. Once it was gone, she only had her gloves and boots on. She paid no mind to having her flat chest or her pussy exposed, and just ran off through the field. As she ran, she uncorked the bottle, and quickly chugged it down. Once she reached the end, she realized that while on the way she might have gotten hit by a stray arrow - and laughed that she didn’t think of this before.

Hinoka watched as the girl dashed away, readying her bow as she did so. Being able to practice her aim on a living target was exciting. Before, all she did was granting death directly through her spear - how different would it be to shoot someone dead from a distance? Raising the bow, she waited for Midori to give her a sign that she was ready. As the green-haired girl waved towards her, urging her to start, Hinoka took aim. The little, moving hand seemed like the perfect target to practice on. Releasing the arrow, she watched as it soared through the air towards Midori. The little splash of blood was barely visible from the distance, but Hinoka could see that the arrow sunk into the girl’s hand.

The palm of her one hand impaled, Midori already had proof that her mixture wasn’t working. However, backing out now didn’t seem right to her - so she just rose her other hand and gave Hinoka a thumbs-up. The Hoshidian princess took that as an invitation to continue, this time trying to aim for something smaller. The second arrow tore through Midori’s wrist. With its little size, and the arrow’s force, it was enough to rip her hand off. More blood were thrown up in the air as the hand flew off. Midori lowered the stump back to her eyes, and stared at it curiously - the pain pulsating in it as blood was steadily pumped out nothing more than just information. The feeling was so weird… Midori opened and closed her surviving hand, comparing this pain to the one her torn muscles gave her as she made them move around the arrow that was buried in them. Understanding the difference between these two now that she had felt it herself, Midori let out a quiet laughter - this was so simple!

Hinoka released another arrow soon, this one catching one of Midori’s flat breasts. It slid in easily, Midori’s young flesh providing little resistance as it tore into her lung. Hinoka was disappointed with this shot - she was aiming for the girl’s nipple, but Midori laughing made the girl move around a bit. Hinoka waited for the girl to stop moving, but as she saw her grab the arrow and twist it around, she figured Midori would just keep going. Midori started coughing out blood as she moved the arrow inside her chest, trying to make the learn the most out of it, ignoring the pain. Hinoka was able to account for the spasm that started shaking her body when Midori forced it deeper into her lung, and so her next shot hit its mark - the nipple of Midori’s yet unhurt breast. Having the little pink nub be torn into was more pain than what she felt before, the pain getting to her for the first time. Letting go of the arrow on the other side, Midori touched the fresh one - but just the slightest movement sent more strong pain throughout her body, so she decided not to move it. If that was too painful for her, Midori had to do something else, next. She was pretty sure she had learned enough from this - how about giving Hinoka another enjoyable challenge?

As another arrow ripped into her stomach, making its way into her guts, Midori had to poke it around a bit. Feeling her intestines wrap around the little shaft was fun! At the same time, she prepared the target for Hinoka. Pushing her hips forward, Midori spread her legs a bit - inviting Hinoka to shoot into her pussy. The redhead took the offer, and soon the lips of Midori’s snatch welcomed a small wooden shaft in between them. Even if Midori wanted to feel it, she wasn’t prepared for the pain she felt when the walls of her young vagina being torn open by the arrow’s tip. Still, they clenched around the shaft, with some splinters stabbing into them as she did. Because of the arrow’s length, it didn’t fully go inside, with some of it sticking out of her young hole. As with all the other arrows, Midori couldn’t stop herself from grabbing it and moving it around - and squealing in pain as more of her sensitive flesh impaled itself on the strong wooden shaft. Her heart was beating rapidly as she did that. With each heartbeat, she could see more blood spurting not only from her wounded slit, but also from the stump of her hand and to a lesser extent from the other arrow holes, too. Suddenly, weakness overcame her - and the girl collapsed just as Hinoka’s next arrow slammed into the front of her head.

With how her body turned during that, the arrow came at an angle that made it avoid most of her head. The tip burst free from the side, but the shaft remained stuck in her head. When Midori’s body fell, the arrows that were already in were pushed deeper, and Midori’s body spasmed on the ground as her body was simultaneously stabbed in a few spots. In spite of weakness suddenly taking over her entire body, Midori managed to stay conscious as Hinoka approached her.  
“Please, find another me… and tell her, that this recipe didn’t work…” Raising her head for the final time, Midori forced a smile onto her face as she made her final request to Hinoka. Then, she collapsed, just in time for Hinoka to fire a final arrow into her from the closest range. Shattered pieces of her skull and brain matter were thrown into the air as her arrow destroyed the back of her head, claiming the herbalist’s life.

Kneeling down, Hinoka began to rip the arrows out of Midori’s corpse. She enjoyed watching the body twitch and spurt more blood from each hole she freed - giving more attention to the girl’s young slit. Hinoka forced two fingers inside it, moving them around and feeling the cut-up walls, rubbing them into the wounds there. As she wondered, if she wanted to use the corpse more, she heard someone calling for her. Lifting her gaze, she saw it was the ninja who worked for her family, Kaze. “Lady Hinoka… I came with the expedition that had just returned from Nifl. And I have witnessed something that I think you need to hear about.”  
The ninja ignored his daughter’s corpse laid out on the ground, and that his lady was fingering it. As he began to speak, so did Hinoka - quickly forgetting about the girl, she let her rest at her feet. The ninja wouldn’t lie to her - and if what he spoke of was true, she had to act quickly.

Jaffar let go of the enemy soldier, and the man collapsed, blood gushing from his cut throat. The assassin wiped the blood off his dagger into his clothes, then left him there, moving on to search for more targets. In the distance, he could hear some high-pitched voices, so he headed that way. Getting closer, it seemed that there were two young girls there. Jaffar usually had no issue with killing children… but he heard a familiar voice from one of them. And surely enough, once he managed to find the two girls, it turned out that one of them was Nino. The girl was… different. She nursed him back to health once, and he was sure he would be unable to kill her. Her cheerful voice upon noticing him only drove it home that this was the case for him.  
“Hello, Jaffar! I’ve been wanting to see you since I was summoned here!” Jaffar stared at the girl for a moment, tightening the grip on his dagger. If the girls weren’t on the team with which he got here, then they had to die.  
“Nino. This is a battlefield. You have to fight… even if it’s against me.” Nino’s blue eyes widened for a moment, then she looked down with obvious sadness. “No! I could never kill you!” She called out, and Jaffar silently cursed his luck. If she attacked him now, then he could have killed her in self-defence - and maybe even believe that was the case himself, too. As he wondered, what to do, Nino suddenly spoke out:  
“B-But… If you say we really have to do this… then… I’m ready to die!” Jaffar was taken back to that faithful conversation he had with the girl during their mission together. Was she bringing that moment up on purpose? No, she was far too pure to play on his almost non-existent feeling like that. 

“Come with me. The other girl stays here.” He commanded, and Nino followed him out. “Go away, and return to the world that sent you here.” He told her in a voice that knew no defiance. “What… don’t you have to kill me?” Nino was confused, but her face was graced with a cheerful smile, happy that the faith she put in her friend was not fruitless. “…Hurry up. I’m not the only one here… and others will not spare you.” He turned around to get back to Maria, only for Nino to embrace him, her hands closing over his bare waist. “Oh, Jaffar… I missed you…” He shoved her away. “…Go. Now.” Even if she was sad that her time together with him was so short, seeing him here reassured her that eventually she might meet another Jaffar back in Askr. Even if he didn’t show it, Jaffar was filled with worry as the green-haired girl ran away - letting her go unprotected meant someone could find her. Still, he couldn’t be seen escorting her away - so with an annoyed sigh, he returned to the room where he left Maria. “Jaffar, wait!” Nino’s voice reached him from as he was about to leave. “Maria’s a friend. Please… make her death painless.” Ignoring Nino’s words, Jaffar walked away.

The young cleric was expecting him, waiting with her staff ready. “I… I’ll be strong like my sister! I’ll fight you!” She called out to him, knowing she had nothing to lose. In a flash, he moved directly next to her - his jagged, magic-binding dagger slicing through her wrist. Her fingers opened and she let go of the weapon as blood began to pour from the veins he cut. “Time to go, little girl.” He told her as he stabbed towards her heart with his weapon. Somehow, Maria was able to jump back in time, and instead of a fast and painless death Jaffar intended to give her, his dagged only delivered a shallow wound across one of her small breasts. More importantly, the dagger also sliced through the front of her white dress at chest level. The part at the front, from her neck to her waist, fell forward, her chest uncovered. She almost instantly covered herself up with her one working hand, but for a moment her small breasts flashed in Jaffar’s eyes. That single look awakened a feeling he thought he’d never feel again - that of sexual desire. Perhaps coming across Nino spurred these emotions... in Muspell he met a pair of mages claiming they were his and Nino’s sons. Even if he dismissed their words back then, they must have stuck with him. Whatever the cause, he wanted to get rid of it. Approaching the cleric again, he tried to stab her again - but his attack lacked the deadly certainty that granted his the name of the Angel of Death. Maria was able to move out of the way again, the dagger slicing through a lower part of her dress this time - and through a strap that kept her panties in place, too. Her dress opened up from one of her hips, and her panties fell off. Maria tried to cover herself up with her other arm, but the limp wrist made it so that it was barely covered. Her hairless slit was exposed to Jaffar, and the arousal hit him again. He could feel his cock getting erect in his baggy pants. Usually, he despised people who did this. This once, he’d sink himself to their level.

Freeing his erection from his pants, he approached Maria. She tried to go away, but he pushed her into a corner, and quickly slid inside. Maria shivered as he took her virginity. Jaffar did little for both his and her enjoyment, just trying to get this over as quick as he could. That led to him pounding her with much strength, Maria sobbing quietly as she suffered through the rape. Neither of them said anything as the assassin continued to work out his arousal, eventually coming inside her. Pulling out, he pushed his dagger in between her breasts - knifing the girl through the heart. Her blood splashed onto his exposed midriff, and as he janked the knife out the girl fell over onto him. Maria grabbed on to him in her final moments. “Michalis… Minerva… Oh how I wish I could see the three of us together again…” She whispered as her wounded heart struggled to keep beating. Jaffar decided not to push her away. Jaffar’s midriff was smeared with more of her blood that poured from the stab wound. Her hands grew weaker with each moment, and after a few more moments, the girl went limp against him. Her weakness made her miss what she wanted most - for Michalis entered the room soon after, just as Jaffar untangled Maria’s limbs from around him and placed her down on the floor, joining her hands together and placing them over the wound in her chest - and covering her body up with the pieces of her torn up dress.

“Here you are, you lowly assassin.” Michalis greeted him as rudely as ever as the king of Macedon took a look on the room. His eyes stopped when he saw the corpse on the ground - that of his beloved younger sister. The girl was the only person he cared for save for himself… Seeing her dead on the ground knocked the usually calm man out of composure. It was obvious that the assassin had killed her. If that was the case, then… she had to die anyways. Perhaps it was better than if he was forced to take her life himself. Upon taking a second look, he noticed that death seemed pretty peaceful. Even if he despised the assassin, as he did with all that who were beneath him, he respected his assassination skills. And yet, even knowing that, seeing her dead filled him with anger - anger that he had to take out on someone less worthy than him. Fortunately, he had just the perfect victim for that. “Excellent job here. Now, leave me alone with this little girl.” Pulling the green-haired girl into the room by her wrist, he forced Nino back into the room. The young mage’s eyes immediately locked onto Maria’s corpse as well, while Jaffar proceeded to stare at the mage instead. His grip on his dagger tightened as he considered attacking him and taking Nino to safety. However, he remembered Maria’s last words - Michalis was her brother… Nino moved her eyes from Maria’s body back towards him, and saw that the man was hesitating.  
“Jaffar… It’s my fault… You told me to run… I’m ready to die, so leave me here…” Her kind voice spoke of the unthinkable. Again, that conversation with her bounced to the front of his mind. Back then, he helped the girl instead of letting her die… He ought to save her again! Last time that put him against the might of the Fang… how different would that be from turning against Askr?

“Surtr was searching for some girls for a deadly ritual, and he chose me… If you help me now… I’ll die in Muspell anyways… I really am okay with this...” These words, along with Michalis getting more impatient, finally convinced him. Running away together could work if they could go to one of the sides of this conflict, but if they became outcasts to both… This wasn’t Elibe where he knew exactly how to disappear from the face of earth. As Michalis angrily slammed the butt of his axe into the ground, Jaffar walked towards Nino. Giving the girl a goodbye kiss on the top of her head, he headed out. Searching for another kill allowed him not to think much of it, keeping the sadness that began to emerge at bay.

Seeing how close Jaffar and Nino seemed, Michalis decided to grant Nino a quick death - returning the favor as that’s what he thought the assassin did for his sister. Raising the Hauteclare, he prepared to slice down at the green haired mage, hoping to whack her head off in one quick slice. However, just as he was about to do it, Nino looked up at him, her innocent blue eyes smiling at him as she spoke:  
“Mister Michalis, can I say goodbye to Maria before… you do it?” He didn’t answer her, but he lowered his axe - signalling to her that she could go ahead. Getting down next to Maria’s corpse, Nino hugged the dead girl, lifting the corpse into an upright position. Once she let go, the cut-up parts of Maria’s dress fell off again - revealing both her small tits and her cum-dripping, bleeding pussy to both Nino and Michalis. Nino wasn’t too sure, what was the white liquid dripping from her friend’s snatch, or why was it also bleeding, but Michalis was very much aware of it - and the men quickly became furious. He dared to use HIS sister in this way? And here he was, thinking the man may have deserved some respect from him. Michalis sneered at his earlier plan of giving Nino a painless death. Oh, he’d do just the opposite.

As Nino was still on her knees, he slammed the blunt part of his axe into the side of her head. The girl was thrown to the ground, her limbs spread out. She was still conscious, but the sudden blow left her stunned and unable to act. Michalis slammed the axe down into Nino’s chest - cutting through her blue shirt and the white dress she wore underneath it. Removing the axe, he reached into the cut in her clothes and pulled it to the sides. He managed to tear it open, exposing her little breasts - and the axe wound between them, placed at the same spot as Maria’s final wound. However, this one was very shallow - killing the girl now would be a waste. Lifting her white skirt, Michalis was quick to rip her blue panties off. Her body was still weak from his blow, so Nino could do nothing but watch as Michalis freed his cock and began stroking it. He was doing this out of spite, not because it aroused him, so he had to make himself hard enough to fuck her. Eventually, he decided his erection was enough, and he slid into Nino’s cunt. To his surprise, the girl wasn’t a virgin - and yet, she squirmed as he moved deeper inside her.

Compared to the royal concubines he enjoyed back in Macedon, Nino didn’t come out too favourably. Her chest was little, her hips were narrow. Her pussy was tight because of her youth, but the girl made little to make it enjoyable for him. Not that he expected her to - and seeing her twitch in pain as he fucked her with as much malice as he could procure made up for that. She began letting out some pained moans - was she somehow enjoying this? That only spurred him to fuck her harder. He grabbed onto her small breasts and began squashing them, then violently tugged on her nipples. To his surprise, Nino only moaned louder as he did that. Was the pain turning her on? 

Michalis had no way of knowing that, but Nino had a fetish for pain. She developed one because Sonia used to torture the girl for little faults at the Black Fang’s hideouts they lived in. Looking back, Nino still thought her adoptive mother meant the best for her when she did that. Her virginity was also claimed by the woman during that time, but Nino didn’t mind, happy to spent more time with Sonia. She loved their time together, and if her mother really enjoyed herself during that, then Nino tried her best to enjoy it too. Seeing Sonia touch herself during these torture sessions led to Nino try out masturbation as well, and remembering the tortures was always enough to make the mage girl cum. Michalis’s actions reminded her of that time, and so the girl moaned as Michalis tried to hurt her more and more, punching and hitting her all over her body. After confirming that all this aroused her, Michalis realized he had to try something else if he wanted to truly hurt her.

His hands latched onto one of her arms. One grabbed it above the elbow, while the other below it, letting him feel the frail flesh through the white sleeve of her dress. Then, he proceeded to bend the lower part, until he could feel her bones cracking in his hands. That didn’t stop him. Putting more strength into that, he was able to break her arm at the shoulder - but that wasn’t enough for him. Grabbing onto the lower, now limp part of her arm, he snapped it again, happily seeing the bone come out of her limb. Nino squirmed underneath him, her moans growing less intense as he did that. Sonia never did anything permanent to her, always healing her wounds after the torture sessions. That was just more proof to Nino that she loved her. Being on the receiving end of permanent pain like having her limbs broken worried her a bit - but the pain still stimulated her. Then, she remembered that this didn’t matter anyways - the man would kill her once he was done. That knowledge let her enjoy all the pain to the fullest, and so as Michalis snapped her other arm, she screamed out in orgasmic release. The climax made her pussy clench on Michalis’s cock, making him come inside her moments later. Nino screamed loudly as she came, Michalis pulling out soon after. 

Since hurting the girl failed to have an effect he desired, Michalis decided it was time to end it. Picking the Hauteclare up again, he immediately swung down with it - aiming at Nino’s neck. On purpose, he didn’t put enough strength into it - and so, the axe only cut through her throat, and bounced off her spine. Lifting the axe again, he enjoyed the sudden fear appearing in her eyes - was she afraid to die, after all? That knowledge satisfied him, and so he swung down again. This time, he was able to slice it all the way through - Nino’s head removed from the rest of her body. The headless corpse thrashed on the ground for a moment, but Michalis’s focus was on Nino’s head. He watched as the life disappeared from her blue eyes, and decided to take the head with him and give it to Jaffar. Even if upsetting the assassin wasn’t the wisest course of action, Michalis had to let him know, just what he did to his precious green-haired girly. And presenting him with the head would work better than just telling him, what he did. Another idea came into his head. Getting down again, he ripped her panties off. He wiped the semen that was leaking from her pussy into it, also getting some of the blood from her neck onto it next. Even if the girl wasn’t a virgin, he could always present her as one. With two surprises for the assassin, Michalis left the room - leaving both Maria’s and Nino’s corpses behind.

Elise hurried her horse to go faster. She was very sad that she had to leave Nino and Maria behind, but after losing sight of them the Nohrian princess decided that her own safety was more important. Her long drills of hair bounced up and down as she rode away from the sounds of battle she could hear. With how fast she was going, she was unable to notice a lower tree branch that showed up in her path. It hit her on the face, and the impact threw the stunned girl off her horse. Her small body made an arc in the air, before crashing down on the ground. Unfortunately for her, she landed head-first, directly on a stone. A cut opened up above her eyebrow as the second blow to the head in a number of seconds knocked her out.

Waking up a few hours later, her head wasn’t the only thing that was hurting. Before her purple eyes even opened, she could sense a lot of pain from her cunnie and her anus. Taking a look at her body, Elise with some surprise and fear saw that she was naked. Neither her black dress nor the pink panties and bra she wore underneath were there. Her small breasts hurt too, as if someone had been pulling on them. She remembered this feeling from one of Camilla’s old games she played with her, but Camilla tried not to hurt her that much while now her nipples were stretched out. Looking down on her body, she she could see something was shoved inside her cunnie - and past it, she could see blood and some white liquid trickling out of it. She tried to reach out and pull it out, only to find out her hands were tied up. Still, her movements on the ground have alerted the soldiers who had found her that she was awake. “Guys, the little slut is up now!” Were they talking about her? The group of men suddenly appearing around her told her that they most likely were.

“Get up, little girl. We’ve already all had our fun with you - your body might have already told you that. Now, it’s time for your final ride.” Tears of fear and confusion appeared in her eyes. So, it was them who hurt her when she was sleeping - but what could ‘final ride’ mean? Were… They going to punish her? “Please, don’t hurt me! I’m a good girl, I’ve just been doing what I’ve been told!” She screamed as the men forced her to get up, giving her small ass a few slaps when she did. “Oh, that only makes it more fun.” One told her that as they had her walk for a moment. She was glad that they at least kept her black boots on - without them, she was sure she’d hurt her legs on the foliage spread out on the ground. She didn’t know that, but a tree would hurt her in a much more permanent way than that.

Elise smiled as she saw her horse under one of the trees ahead. It must have ran off when she passed out. She wondered if the men got it back for her. Maybe they would let her go? As they stopped a few meters away from the horse, she could see some rope on the tree it was tied to. Was that a loop at the end of it? More fear surfaced in her mind as she understood, what it was. Even if she tried to avoid them, she had witnessed a few executions back in Nohr - and that was most definitely a hanging noose. Was it there… for her? As one man lowered it to the level of her neck, and another struggled for a moment to get it past her hair and wrap it around her throat, she understood that it truly was. Her legs began shaking in fear and sudden weakness - only to trigger whatever the men shoved into her cunnie. The thing began vibrating, only making her body shake more as her vagina was stimulated against her will. Her virginity was taken away from her while she was unconscious. The internal bleeding caused by both having her hymen broken and their roughness started yet again as she moaned against her will, the dildo in her pussy quickly arousing her young body even despite the pain.

Once the noose was fixed in place, the men lifted her from the ground and sat her on top of her horse. Sitting in the saddle while naked, it shoved the dildo deeper into her. She screamed in pain as her pussy stretched to accommodate it, but it also increased the pleasure she was feeling there. Within a few more moments, Elise came against her will. Deeply embarrassed by her public climax, her face flushed red as she tried to cover herself up with her tied-up hands. The horse protected her cunnie from sight, but not for long. The juices leaking out of her after her orgasm trickled onto the saddle and down the side of her horse’s body, so the men was able to tell that she did. It seemed that they were only waiting for this, for once they noticed that, they gave the horse a few smack on the back with her staff - and it slowly proceeded to walk forward. Hitting the horse on the sides with her legs, she tried to make him stop, but without any success - if anything, it only shoved the dildo inside her even deeper in. Soon, the noose stopped her in place while the horse continued to walk forward. Holding onto it with her legs, it only worked for a moment before she began to slide back on the horse. Another strike of her staff made it go faster, and soon she was sitting at its rump. She heard another whoosh of the staff moving through the air - this time, it hit her in the small of her back. As the strike forced the air out out of her lungs, she lost her balance and slipped off the horse - the noose catching with a powerful jerk her before she hit the ground.

Even knowing it was futile, Elise immediately tried to reach the ground with her legs, kicking out with them for a few moments. Alas, the rope was high enough that even a grown-up woman like her big sis Camilla wouldn’t be able to reach it - let alone a still growing girl like her. With that failing, there was little else she could try to do. The tree’s trunk was too far away for her to reach, and with her hands tied up she couldn’t reach or grab anything that would support her. There was no big sis Camilla here to bail her out of this. Corrin wouldn’t come and save her, and neither would Xander nor Leo. These words bounced around her head as the rope began digging into her neck. Elise letting out a choked cry of anguish, using up most of the air that was remaining in her lungs to voice her sadness and regret. She just wanted to help her siblings on the battlefield… How did it end up like this?

The burning sensation in her lungs began to spread to the rest of her body as the last remains of stale air there were stripped of all oxygen. Her chest started shaking, her small breasts with it. Twisting on the rope, her body began jumping around. Her legs began to kick again as her neck started to burn, too. Her high, black boots obscured the twitching of her toes. Even with her pussy stuffed with the dildo the soldiers inserted there, her hips began jumping madly - enough for the dildo to trigger again. With the Nohrian princess weakened already, it quickly began eating away at her strength. With the nearby stimulation, her bladder released a streak of piss that run down her legs and into her boots. Her arms, tied up at the front of her body, managed to knock against the dildo, destabilizing it a bit as she flailed with them aimlessly. The also knocked her twintails around a bit, the golden-blonde braids swinging like pendulums.  
Her young neck was on the verge of snapping when she fell off her horse the second time, but now it was just stretched out, with veins visible through her skin underneath the rope. The innocent blush of embarrassment turned into a red of strangulation as the lack of air started to affect her, with her face slowly starting to look more and more mindless. Her tongue slipped free from her mouth, and her purple eyes turned a dimmer shade of purple while the whites of her eyes went bloodshot.

Because of how clouded her mind was, Elise had troubles thinking straight now. Her sluggish mind tried to make sense of the vibrations in her cunt, and the pleasure spreading through her rapidly weakening body because of them. That pleasure reawakened the image of Camilla in her mind. Her doting sister tried this kind of stimulation with her a few times, each time deciding she was yet too young for her to enjoy. With it being the only conscious sexual experience Elise had, her regressing brain assumed it was her who was touching her now. Her vision was so blurred that she couldn’t see the soldiers anymore, and she had by now forgotten about the dildo stuck there as well. “Bis sis… Ca-millaa~!” She moaned, surrendering her body to the pleasure in her final moments. Unfortunately for her, her cunt was already quite lubricated with the juices of her earlier orgasm, the blood from her vaginal walls ravaged by the men before she woke up and the semen they left her then. As her snatch started leaking her arousal again, the dildo started to slide out of her. Her body started to spasm, in pleasure this time. With each of her twitches, the dildo slid another bit out. Just as Elise was about to come, it fell out - leaving her on the edge but unable to come. Her hands were tied up so she couldn’t touch herself there with them, and her legs were too limp because of the pleasure to rub them together, either. “Ca… milla… go on… please…” she tried her best to convey her wishes, completely lost in her delusion. Mercifully, her body succumbed only a few seconds later, Elise bouncing one final time on the noose as her mind went blank.

Her corpse continued to swing for some more time, with the soldiers deciding to leave her dangling there. Her eyes were now completely empty, and her face turned dark, purplish red. Her feet were angled downwards, her hands and hair both staying motionless on the sides and front of her body. Her naked, barely developed chest that was rarely shaken with post-mortem twitches painted a sad picture of a young life that was brutally cut short.

Loki stormed into her secret cave. Happily, she saw that Delthea was still there, the girl kept sedated by her magical trap. Loki had just returned from her journey to the labyrinth of Thabes. She went there in order to gather some powerful artifacts for herself, and the supply of thanophages she managed to acquire there was very satisfying. If the glyphs left behind by the alchemist Forneus were to be believed, the little insects - no larger than her thumb - would allow her to bring dead people back as mindless soldiers. She had seen the risen firsthand in the ancient halls there, but would they work the same on a different world? Fortunately, she had just the perfect test subject for that. Stopping over the young mage, Loki prepared to kill her. However, a different idea came to her mind as she knelt over the girl and ripped her chestpiece off. The idea of testing it on a living subject. Before she did that, she wanted to have some fun with the child first. Tearing the brown, short dress the girl wore as well, Loki hungrily stared at the girl’s underdeveloped body. Her breasts were so little that her chest was almost completely flat, and the girl’s pink cunt didn’t even grew its first patch of pubic hair over it yet. Removing the spell keeping the small mage unconscious, Loki waited for her to wake up while feeling the hairless snatch up with one hand.

Seeing Delthea’s body react to her touch amused Loki. She began to twitch in her sleep, more and more, until finally her brown eyes snapped open. “Huh? Ech, gross! What are you doing to my body?! And who are you?” The girl didn’t waste any time demanding an explanation. Loki only smiled at her wickedly, refusing to do so and squeezing her cunt from the inside harder. Only at this point, did Delthea notice that she was naked, the girl further alienated by that. She barely recalled wondering into some cave, but nothing before that. Her entire body felt very numb, as if she was forced to stay motionless for quite some time. It was some magic - it must have knocked her out. Delthea was slightly impressed that the woman managed to hit her with magic without her noticing, and also a bit afraid. Maybe, just maybe, the woman was more powerful than she was, magically… She was surely stronger than her physically, though. Struggling as she could, she was unable to break free from the uncomfortable hold the purple-haired woman was keeping her in. Once she saw her go more lively, Loki used her free hand to grab her by the throat and pin her down. The slight dampness forming on the fingers in Delthea’s snatch told her that the brown-haired girl’s body was answering her actions in the way she desired, even if Delthea couldn’t understand, what was happening.

An illusory, yet solid cock spurted from over Loki’s cunt. Delthea looked at it wide-eyed, not getting what it was. “Eek!” She called out when she felt Loki pull her fingers out of her now slightly self-lubricated snatch. Once they were out, Loki used them to spread Delthea’s developing labia as she placed the tip right at the entrance, pushing her frail legs apart. The confusion on her face amused Loki as she pushed in, enjoying the tightness of her young cunt. Delthea squealed in pain as her hymen was broken, her little body shaking as Loki’s dick made its way deep into her pussy. She tried to struggle again, but just as unsuccessfully as before. As she pounded her, savouring in the sensation that only came with raping a girl’s virginity away, she could feel Delthea’s body growing warmer. With Delthea’s body almost fully awake now, it was only a matter of time before she’d be able to get past how repulsed she was, and blast her away with her magic. Even if letting her do that added an additional thrill to this, Loki wasn’t going to give Delthea the opportunity to do that. Still, she could use that idea as additional stimulation until she came, as she wanted to do this before moving on. Tightening the grip on her throat, Loki moaned as Delthea’s cunt began clenching harder on her - having her breath cut off completely scared the girl enough that her muscles tightened nicely. The increased suction from Delthea’s cock was enough to make her cum, Loki releasing her load into the bleeding hole with a sensual moan.

Even if the cock itself was illusory, the hot semen she released was very real. Delthea’s face shriveled in disgust as she felt the sticky semen pour into her slit. Her eyes were bulging from the asphyxiation. She was very afraid of dying like this, and yet there was nothing she could do to protect herself. Fortunately, just as her lungs were about to give out, the woman released the hold on her neck. She also pulled out from between her legs. Hungrily inhaling fresh air in, Delthea timidly wondered if the woman was done with her and would let her go now. However, Loki was far from done with her. Picking some small insect from a reinforced bag, she turned back towards the young girl. For some reason, seeing the insect squirm in Loki’s hands terrified her more than the death by asphyxiation she had almost died to. Her eyes locked onto it as Loki carried it over to her head, hanging it directly over her face. “Are you scared, little girl? I’m not sure what will happen to you… So why don’t we both enjoy this?” Smiling wickedly, Loki moved some of her hair out of the way and placed the insect directly on Delthea’s forehead. The delicate joints of the insect’s legs scrambled against her skin as it walked around for a few second, the tiny blades at the ends cutting deep into her. Unable to control her fear, Delthea tried to reach for it, to tear it off, only to see that Loki had bound her hands. The fear overwhelming her, she lost control of her bladder, and Loki’s semen leaking out of her slit was joined by her piss streaming out of her urethra.

Suddenly, the insect’s claws and jaws began to eat away at one point. Her skin was shredded before she got the chance to even react, a clear circular hole appearing at the front of her forehead. With the outer layer of protection gone, the insect began to use its sharp teeth to eat its way through her skull. Shards of bone began to fly high in the air as the insect devoured parts of it, throwing the rest away. Delthea began throwing on the ground, doing her best to somehow make the insect fall and to break free from Loki’s bindings, only amusing the illusionist. “Please! Get it off!” Delthea screamed in a horrified voice as her frontal bone finally gave way and her brain became exposed. Her movements became less coordinated as the insect sank it jaws into her brain matter, eating away. Her eyes bulged, nearly leaking away from her sockets within moments, her entire body spasming as the insect munched through more and more of her brain. Foam began to show up on her lips as Loki dismissed the bindings on her hands, watching excitedly as powerful spasms made the girl roll around on the ground. Blood began to flow from her nostrils and her mouth, the insect now fully gone from sight. Watching it work, Loki massaged the patch of skin over her cunt that she grew the cock from - it was always extra sensitive after that, so she enjoyed it a lot. 

In just a few minutes, almost all of Delthea’s personality had been erased. The insect had devoured most of her brain, latching onto the remaining part and spreading out roots throughout her hollowed skull, establishing control over Delthea’s body. As it did, Loki poured some of her magic through the hole in Delthea’s forehead. It bound the insect to her, and by extension granted her control over Delthea’s zombified body. Loki’s first command for the Risen girl was to get up so she could check, what effect this had on her body. She looked pretty much the same, except for the hole in her forehead - and the dull look in her usually lively eyes. Her tongue was hanging free from her mouth, and she was drooling a bit. If anything, the liquids leaking from her cunt only seemed to increase in volume now, with more piss and some what she assumed were her pussy juices flowing freely from it now. The weakness and fear Delthea had been showing when she was still alive were gone - the girl was standing firmly, even if her face lacked any intelligence now. That wasn’t something she wanted from her, anyways. Her strength mattered a lot more. 

To test it out, Loki handed her a small piece of metal, and watched as the girl easily squashed it - with far more strength than Delthea possessed before. The small flame the girl was able to call was nothing compared to magical prowess the girl showed before, though. Because of that, she couldn’t let the girl out for now - if anyone checked it, then there would be problems. “Stay here for now.” She ordered the Risen girl, and although she couldn’t speak now, the undead mage acknowledged her order with a groan.

Loki smiled as she headed out of her cave. Between this, and the morph Ursula, she was getting more and more underlings in Askr. With these two and some magical artifacts she managed to gather, she was very excited just thinking of the havoc she could unleash on Askr if deemed necessary. “Soon, o summoner of Askr. Soon I shall show you true chaos!” She cackled to herself while changing back into Anna, and heading for the redhead’s office. She really needed to make preparations for that.

**Author's Note:**

> Delthea was caught by one of Loki's traps in Dreams and Deceptions


End file.
